


We Aren't So Different After All

by AnnoyingQuiche



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: AU where they are a somewhat functional family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingQuiche/pseuds/AnnoyingQuiche
Summary: Han was staring at his ancestor, who tried to possess him and lied to him. Yet, Han felt sorry for him. He was left alone in this once empty realm for a millennia. Han decides to tell Alger Waterlow that the Bayars didn't get the two people he was most concerned about.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	We Aren't So Different After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self indulgent and I haven't finished the series yet so please excuse the mistakes relating to canon. I've only just started the third book; please don't leave spoilers in the comments. If out of character moments bother you, sorry. Constructive criticism is appreciated and enjoy the fic!

"My name is Alger Waterlow. The last wizard king of the Fells."

Han could only stare at Crow - no, not Crow, Alger. Han felt a lump form in his throat. 

"You look suitably stricken, Alister. I'll leave you with that, then-"

"No," Han blurted out, "I still want to speak with you." He couldn't believe it. This was his ancestor, the mighty Demon King, nothing but a shadow of his former self that had to resort to possessing others to get his way. This was the man who had nearly broken the world. 

"You clearly aren't in the right state of mind to hear more information. I doubt you even knew that the amulet you carried was once mine," Alger smiled and inclined his head. 

"I knew this amulet belonged to you," he admitted, "I stole it from Micah Bayar when he tried to set the mountain of Hanalea on fire. I didn't know it was your's at first but, I figured it out eventually," Han wanted to blame Alger for so many things. His amulet is was costed Mari and Mam their lives. But, he knew that Alger wasn't the one responsible for their deaths. That honor went to Gavan Bayar.

Alger was silent for a moment, "You stole this amulet from a wizard? While you had no amulet yourself?" he sounded somewhat impressed with Han, "I do have one, or rather a few, questions for you."

"Oh?" Han wondered what that could be. Perhaps it could be about the current political climate? Maybe about how the different kingdoms and queendoms changed since he was gone? Han wasn't sure how he felt about answering Waterlow's questions when all he had even done was deny Han answer he wanted. Against Han's better judgement he spoke, "Fine," he answered rather harshly. 

Alger hesitated for a moment. It appeared as though he wondered if he should even ask this question. He wrapped his arms around himself in a way Han found rather strange for someone as powerful as him, "What happened to my children?" 

Han could have sworn his voice cracked ever so slightly. 

"Hanalea and I - we..."

"You had children. I know," Han remembered what he was told by Elena and Averill Demonai, "It's actual a fairly well guarded secret that you had children with Hanalea."

"I should have known," Alger hung his head. It looked strange to see someone so regal looking be brought down by the mention of their children. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Was it quick? Did they suffer? Were they even born alive?"

Han wasn't sure how to answer. He wrung his hands and felt them shake ever so slightly. He felt like he wasn't emotionally equipped to tell someone about their long dead children. 

"I know you don't trust me but, as a father I would like to know if my children led - or even had the chance - to live a good life. It's been so long and I've never even seen either of them. All I know is that I had two children. Twins, one boy and one girl. Do you know anything at all about them?"

Han didn't expect this from someone like Waterlow. He knew what he was about to do would get him in a large amount of trouble with the clans but, deep down, Han felt he knew what he had to do. 

"They both lived," Han finally spat out.

A weight lifted off of Alger's shoulders.

"The clans wanted to kill your boy but, Hanalea manged to convince them to let him live. Your girl became the heir to the throne of the Fells, all of the queens are descended from her but, hardly anyone knows your blood runs through the royal family."

Alger looked at a loss of words, "At least the Bayars didn't take away the two things that matter the most."

"There's more to the story than that," Han explain. He wrapped his hand around his amulet. He felt his heart beating faster, "The clans worried that your son would become a powerful wizard like you. They took him from Hanalea and raised him as clan. They made sure he never knew his true parentage and that his magic was sealed away."

Alger looked hurt and angry. How dare the clans force his son to base his entire life off of a lie? As upset as Alger was, he knew that the only other alternative for his son, his flesh and blood, was death.

"That's not all," Han continued, "Your son's bloodline still survives to this day. The clans have been watching his bloodline for generations. Whenever a gifted child is born, their magic is sealed away and their heritage is kept from them," Han wondered how many of Waterlow's descendants actually knew whose grandchildren they were, "And, the clans made sure that the kid spent time training and being assimilated with them."

Now it was Alger who looked like he would a thousand question running through his mind. He turned his face away from Han.

Han couldn't help but feel pity for him, "Don't look so down, you still have living descendants," Han tried to say optimistically. 

"I missed my children's entire lives," Alger shook his head, "...all because of the Bayars," he said in a dark tone. His eyes narrowed and then softened. He looked back at Han, "I...appreciate you telling me about my...descendants. Even though I haven't been very honest with you," he did his best to collect himself, "Do you happen to know who is my son's descendant. I know of my daughter's bloodline but, what of my son's?" Alger stepped closer to Han. 

Han felt his chest tighten and his grip on the amulet tightened. Alger stopped in his tracks when he was how tense Han looked, "I understand if you don't want to tell me."

Han wasn't sure if this was a good idea. This was still the Demon King, the reason the clans kept such a close watch on wizards. Telling him they shared a connection that could never be broken, a connection through blood, could be used again him, "How much power do you even have here?"

"Not much," Alger answered, "I already told you I need to possess someone else to have influence in the real world," he paused, "And as long as you have that talisman, there isn't anything I can do, aside from intrude on your thoughts now and then."

Han felt more reassured but, still cautious. 

"If that is all, I suppose I'll be seeing you again some other time, no?" Alger once again looked and sounded like the royal he was made out to be, "I can tell you still have something you want to say but, I won't pry."

Han sighed, _He'll find out eventually,_ he reasoned. He wondered how Alger would reacting to finding out his descendant was a thief, much less a street lord. Han could already see him wondering and lamenting the fact that his family had fallen far from the noble bluebloods they once were, "You want to know about your son's bloodline and the mess it ended up in?"

Alger tensed, "Of course I want to know," he thought about what Han had said, "What do you mean by 'mess'? As long as they are alive and happy, it's enough for me."

 _That's what every parent claims to care about,_ Han considered all the risks and benefits of his next action one final time.

"Well?" Alger was getting impatient, "Don't keep me waiting. I've been waiting for only the Maker knows how long," he sounded almost excited. 

"It's me," Han said bitterly. 

Alger looked confused, "What?" he said, "I don't I understand," he said in a shaky voice. Alger stepped closer to Han and took a good look at him. He saw the color of Han's hair and the tone of his skin. Alger slowly lifted a hand and placed it on Han's shoulder. 

Han took a deep breath and looked up at Alger, "I'm your descendant," Han wanted to push Alger away and leave but, he felt an obligation to stay. 

For a moment, time in Aediion stood still. It felt like years before there was movement again. 

Finally, the former wizard king wordless wrapped his arms around Han in a tight hug. At first Han squirmed, he was being hugged by someone who tired to possess in order to kill someone after all, but, for a rare moment in his life, he felt safe. Perhaps Han just missed having a parental figure in his left ever since Mam burned. Han could barely believe he was feeling the warmth of one of his family members again. It was uncomfortable, seeing as he always thought of this relationship being strictly professional, but, Han was ready to take the risk of getting to really know his 'who knows how many greats' grandfather. Han felt like it was the polite thing to do to return the hug. Alger held him tighter. 

"And to think I nearly you made you kill someone and dragged you into my mess," he said in a hushed whisper. He was truly sorry. He wanted his son to do better than him. Not better magically or academically, but better emotionally. He wanted his son to grow up in a world that was safer than his and to live a happier life. Alger knew Han wasn't his biological son but, he didn't care. He was Alger's flesh and blood regardless, "I want you to know that I was blinded by revenge. That doesn't excuse my actions but, I hope you know that from this point on, no matter what, I'll always have your best interests and well being in mind," his voice was breaking. The amount of joy, but also shame, he was feeling was too intense to describe. 

Han said nothing but he felt his eyes water for reasons he wasn't sure why. They stood there silently.

Alger finally let go of his tight hold on Han, "I have so many questions to ask you."

Han said nothing. 

"I doubt there is anything I can do that will make up for how I treated you but, I do hope we can get to know each other on more equal terms this time," Alger wrung his hands in front of his chest. 

Han had to admit, that did sound nice, "Alright, I'll try as long as you try." 

"Deal," Alger said almost instantly. 

Another period of uncomfortable silence followed. 

"You should probably get going now," Alger told Han, "You have places to go and you can't afford to run out of magic."

"I agree," Han was still shocked at how well Waterlow took the news he just heard, "I'm sure I'll visit again sometime," he added. 

"I hope you will," Alger sounded hopeful, more hopeful than Han had ever heard Crow sound, "Be careful now and don't do anything rash."

Han thought Alger was starting to sound more like a parent now, "I'll try but, no promises," with those last words Han left Aediion. 

Alger was alone again but he had something he hadn't had in a thousand years, hope. Hope that maybe his descendant could avoid the mistakes he made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have another fic I should be working on? Yes. Am I procrastinating on it? Also yes.


End file.
